Earth School
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Nami is your average girl, she goes to school, hangs out with friends, crushes on boys... but when it comes to earth bending, she doesn't stand a chance. Takes place before the war with characters I made up. It starts of slow, but gets better later.
1. Backround

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

It is many years before the first attack of the fire nation. The world is at peace and people are happy. Nami was just another girl living in an earth kingdom city. Her father was an earth bender and her mother was not a bender at all. Her mother always had great stories to tell of the Earth and the four nations. Nami's great-grandmother, born and raised in the north pole, ran away from home when she was sixteen to avoid an arranged marriage. She made it to the earth kingdom, got help with transportation from some air benders, but ended up in the fire nation anyway. From the fire nation, there was no direct way to get to the south pole, so she went back to the earth kingdom, hoping to find a way. After a couple months, she fell in love with an earth bender and decided to live in the Earth kingdom. Her mother loved to share these stories with her.

---

Please review :)  
go right ahead and flame if you want to , but at least have the balls to write with your name, not anonymous.


	2. Can't move a pebble

Nami went to a school for benders, she was in the middle level school now, but next year would go to the upper level school. She did well in most of her classes. Her report scattered with B's, C's and the occasional A or D. Her favorite of all her classes was history. She loved to learn about all the nations, not just her own. She really hated bending class. Though she was confirmed a bender after being tested for bending chi at the beginning of lower level school, she could never seem to get the knack of earth bending. She had good form and stance, but she was never even able to make a rock budge, and almost being in the upper school, it was really starting to piss her off. She worked really hard every day, even with her father, a master bender, and she still couldn't move a pebble.


	3. Botan

The best bender in her class, Botan, was the most annoying person Nami had ever met. Her friend Midori agreed. In bending class, two students were allowed to challenge eachother and fight, later the instructor would tell what they each did wrong and anything they could have done better. He would challenge people to a bending match every day just to prove that he was better. He had challenged everybody at least three times, and they accepted at least once each. Except Nami,

"Hey Nami," he would say mockingly, "Wanna have a bending battle wi- oh right! You can't bend!" Then he and all this equally stupid friend would laugh, though nobody else thought it was the least bit funny.


	4. Air

It was half way into the year when they started a study of foreign bending and elements in school. First they studied air. They learned the technique for airbending in bending class, learned of the properties and different types of air in science class, the history of air benders in history, and how air was a symbol for freedom in English. Nami liked learning more about anther culture in every class, it was better than all the stuff they taught about the earth kingdom. She was convinced she lived in the most boring place on earth. Bending class was the class she loved the most during the new study of air. They taught a new way of fighting that involved lots of spinning and circular motion. The best part was that Botan kept falling on his ass and every one got a chance to laugh at him.


	5. Fire

The air unit was over quicker than it had started, but before Nami could get upset about it, they started to learn all about Fire. Fire made science class more fun. They worked with a black powder and made little explosions all the time. Botan, once the class tough guy, now the class fool, tried to make a larger explosion than everyone else by using more powder. Long story short, his hair caught on fire and he fan in circles around the class until the teacher poured a bucket of water his head. All his bad Karma was finally catching up with him and it made Nami and Midori happy. School didn't seem so bad anymore. There was nobody constantly making fun of her, her grades were going up, and her least favorite person in school was making a bigger idiot of himself every day.


	6. Water

Fire ended and they stared the water study. There was a lot of surprising facts about water, Nami never would have guess that there was water in thin air, or that clouds were made of water, or that anything living in just filled with water. Bending class was really cool. The movements were all about flowing and making your motions fit together, not a bunch of different movements that you cram together like you do in earth bending. The only bad part was, nobody seemed to get the movements right in class, so they sctually had bending homework.

"Oh yeah, more homework, just what we need." Midori said sarcastically to Nami when the teacher announced this. Nami laughed.

"Nobody is REALLY going to practice their stances, it's stupid. It isn't like something you can just figure out. You have to be told how to stand, what is he thinking?"

Nami didn't practice her stances that night, but felt almost guilty the next morning, she when she took a shower before school that morning, she decided to anyway. It was a good idea, she was a horrible liar, so now when she insisted she did practice, she wouldn't be lying.

She stood in the stance and tried to remember how the instructor told them to move their arms and wrist. Suddenly, some water jumped off the floor into her hands. She screamed and dropped her hands letting the water fall to the floor. She heard her father knock on the bathroom door.

"Nami, are you okay" She snapped out of her state of shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… uh… thought I saw a… uh… um… mouseroach. It was just a shadow though."

"Oh… ok, then get out of there soon or you'll be late for school." Nami heard her father walk away. She made sure he was gone before getting back in her stance and waving her arms again. A big beautiful ball of water seemed to fall upwards into her hands. She was amazed and confused at this new fund power. She waved her arms and shot the water at the wall of the shower.

"This is gonna be fun"


	7. Confession

Nami saw Midori on the way to their first class.

"What do we have now?" Nami said. She knew, she just wanted to say something to spark a conversation with Midori.

"History"

"Oh. Hey Midori, I gotta tell you something that's kind of important." They approached their history room just then.

"Ok, what?" Midori asked sounding very curious.

"Um… I'll tell you later." Nami put it off because she didn't want to tell anyone but her friend and too many people could hear them now.

After history, they had English. Then they went to lunch.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Midori asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone but, I know I said I wasn't going to, but I practiced the stances for bending class this morning." They began to walk to the beach, it was very close to the school and they ate lunch there often.

"That's it?!? I thought it was something IMPORTANT!"

"No, it is. I was in the shower and I stared to feel guilty about not practicing, so I did. And the water just flew into my hands!"

"Are you kidding me?

"No, really, watch." Nami got in her stance right by the water she moved her arms in a single swooping motion and a long stream of water followed.

"Oh… shit…" She dropped the water in the sand as her friend said, "That actually makes sense. Think about it, they know you're a bender, but you can't earthbend… it's because you're a waterbender!"

"Oh my god, Really?!?" she said sarcastically.

"And it also proves why you're such a good swimmer" They both laughed. "Uh oh, we have to get back to school!"


	8. Almost Discovered

Midori and Nami ran up the beach. Once they were on solid ground, Midori bent a rock platform, which they got on, and sent it up the street back to school. They had science class next, then bending class.

"Did you practice your stances?" the instructor asked. Everyone said yes, though he knew it wasn't true. "Ok then, Nami, come up her and show me your water stance." Nami stood and walked to the front of the class. She stood in her stance, she knew it was right because it was how she was standing when she bent the water.

"Very good, Nami" Nami went and sat back down next to Midori. They quietly high-fived, as they did every time they didn't completely mess up in front of class. He called up a couple more people, they all just desperately tried to imitate what Nami had done.

"Now, who wants to try to show us a proper water bending technique?" Nobody answered the instructor. "Ok, Nami, you had your stance so perfect, how about you show us your technique?" Nami's heart skipped a beat. Midori obviously knew that Nami was afraid that she would bend some water and everyone would know that she was a water bender.

"There's no water for you to bend in here" Midori whispered, trying not to move her lips. Nami calmed down and stood up. She got in her stance and made and action that would have streamed the water if there was any.

"Very good, now go sit down" 'I'm glad I made it out of that one' Nami thought.

Please review! i haven't gotten any reviews and I want to know if anyone has actually been reading this!!!


	9. Wow, I can't come up with a title

Nami walked home with Midori. They were going to do their homework together as they often did. Science class was becoming a huge help with Nami's knowledge of waterbending. They had learned just recently that there was water even in thin air, and because the teachers in her school desperatlytried to make all the classes relate to each other, they were shown in bending class how waterbenders can separate the water from the air. It was a seemingly simple technique. Closing your hands swiftly would grab the water vapor so quickly, it could remove itself from the air.

"Is that all our homework for science class?" Nmai asked. They were convinced their science teacher like to torture children. She would always give them at least three scrolls of questions every night, the questions were easy, just very, very annoying.

"Yeah, only one scroll, weird." Midori responded. They both laughed; their science teacher was an easy person to make fun of.

"So now what?" Nami asked.

"Well, we did our Science and English, No History, oh yeah, we have to practice our stances for bending." Midori said, running through their classes in her mind.

"I was gonna do that anyway." They laughed at their little secret.

"I have a better idea." Midori said almost sneakily.

"What?" Nami asked impatiently. Curiosity had gotten the best of her again.

"You know all those scrolls your dad has in his basement. Well, we only ever looked at the ones from the earth kingdom, but there is an entire shelf of stuff from the water tribes, perhaps you can learn some real waterbending from those."

"Your right! Why didn't I think of that?" Nami said after slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Cause I'm the smart one." Midori sound almost as though she was taunting. Nami purposely waited a couple seconds before yelling, "Hey!" They both started cracking up.


	10. The Library

Once they got to the library, they started taking down tons of scrolls from the shelf Nami's father had titled "Water Nation". They were walking over to the big table in the center of the room.

"What are you girls doing?" Nami and Midori screamed and dropped the scrolls as they turned around. Nami father laughed at the two frightened girls as he helped them pick up the scrolls. "Why are all of these scrolls from the Water Nation shelf?" Nami opened her mouth to talk, but Midori responded before she could get out a word.

"We are learning about the water nation in school and we thought it was so cool, we want to see some of their own documents." Nami's father looked suspicious and surprised at the same time.

"Well… okay then…" He wasn't sure whether he wanted to ask them what they were really doing or just leave them be. 'What's the worst they could be doing, it's not like their waterbending' He thought. "You two girls have fun then." They stood in the one lace as they waited for him to leave. Once they were sure he was out of earshot, they sighed and started back towards the table.


	11. The Dài Shé

Yes, I know it took a long time, but I made it really long this time.

-----

After their embarrassing discovery, they put away the history scrolls and opened some of the waterbending scrolls. Her favorite one was an authentic water tribe scroll. It had a blue spool (the thing in the center) with the northern water tribe insignia on both ends. Inside was a detailed illustration of how to do the waterbending drill first form and a move called the single water whip.

"That looks cool!" Midori said pointing at the Single water whip.

"I know, it also looks hard." Nami said. "But above it, 'waterbending drill first form', I could try that. They left Nami's house, with the scroll concealed in Midori's bag, to go to the beach. With a little coaching from Midori, who was good at interpreting the actions implied by the pictures, Nami soon conquered every part of the waterbending first form. She push and pull the water, which was easy, and could finally control her usually unrestrained bubbles of water.

They were walking back up the beach when the saw a little squirming snake, no more than a foot long, on the beach.

"What is that?" Midori asked. They ran up to the serpent. At first they couldn't tell why it wasn't just burrowing into the ground as sand snakes always did, then they realized it was a water serpent. Nami faced the ocean and pulled a bubble of water towards her. She put the bubble over the serpent. It started to swim around happily in the water.

"Wow, it's really pretty." Nami said. The little black serpent had bright green eyes and four yellow striped on either side of it's dark pink fin.

"It is." Midori agreed. Nami lifted the water with the serpent in it. They walked to the edge of the shore and Nami merged the bubble of water with the ocean. The serpent looked back at Nami, as if asking what it should do now. Nami removed her shoes and waded out to where the serpent swam.

"Do you want to come with us?" the serpent didn't understand a word she said, but could hear the gentle tone in her voice. It rubbed up against her leg affectionately. Midori went to go get a bucket for the serpent; Nami couldn't be seen waterbending in town. When she came back, Nami was still in the water with the serpent. She got it in a water bubble and put it in the bucket.

"What are we going to do now?" Midori asked.

"Isn't there an animal studies teacher in the upper school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can ask her what we should do. We don't even know what this creature is."

"Ok, let's go." They started walking to school. They had only gotten out a couple of hours ago, maybe the teacher was still there.

When they got to school, they were relieved to know that the animal studies teacher was still there.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Midori asked when she and Nami realized that neither of them knew who she was. They introduced themselves to her after finding out that her name was Jing-Wei.

"What is it that brings you girls here?" she asked.

"We found an animal and wanted to know if you could tell us what it is." Nami answered.

"Is it in that bucket?" the girls nodded and she shook her head. "You should not keep an animal in a bucket."

"But it is in the water." Midori protested. Jing-Wei looked over into the bucket.

"This is a dài shé, how did you girls find this, they are extremely rare and hard to find. They live on the bottom of the ocean!"

"We found it on the beach." Nami said. She reached her hand in the bucket to stroke it as she had been at the beach. Jing-Wei grabbed Nami's wrist before she could reach the bucket.

"These are incredibly dangerous! Even at it's extremely young age it could take off your finger with one bite!" Jing-Wei said with a very worried expression.

"Don't worry, it likes me." She put her hand in the bucket and it rubbed her palm affectionately as it had done with her leg earlier. Jing-Wei was confused and worried at the animal's behavior.

"I guess there are some of every species that are just peaceful. But you need to put it back in the ocean."

"We tried, it wouldn't leave" Midori said.

"What should we do?" Nami asked.

"Then I guess you can either take it home if it likes you so much, or leave it here and I will care for it for a while."

"Ok, I guess we will keep it. Thank you Jing-Wei sensi." Nami and Midori were almost at Nami's house when Midori said,

"I wonder why she sad she would care for it for a while, wouldn't she just keep it?"

"I don't know, we can ask her when the new week begins."

When Nami got home, she and Midori went to ask her father if they could keep the serpent, but first, they felt it nessecarry for him to hear the story of how they found it and what Jing-Wei had told them.

"I guess we can keep it." Her father said. He didn't want to at first, but with some persuading, decided it was ok. "Put him in the koi pond out back for now. I just hope he doesn't mind being crowded, those koi are repopulating like there's no tomorrow." Nami and Midori laughed and brought him to the pond and let him out. They soon learned that not only did he not mind the koi, but he was also willing to help with the 'overpopulation' problem.

"Who knew he ate koi" Midori joked. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"Unagi." Nami said.

Unagi grew to be twice his length by the end of the week, so Nami and Midori went to talk to Jing-Wei again.

"The dài shé grows very quickly, and as an adult, will be over 300 feet long. They also live for hundreds of years." Jing-Wei said when the asked about him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER?" Nami wasn't upset when she asked, just very surprised.

"You didn't ask."

The next day, they went to try to let Unagi go. They put him in the water at the beach and left. When they came back some hours later, they saw that he had left, not staying around to wait. Nami started to talk to Midori and they saw a little black head poke out of the water.

"Unagi!" Nami yelled and ran to the water. Unagi swam up to her and rubbed against her leg. "I'm so happy you're still here." Unagi looked up at her. She read his expression as disappointed. "That's odd." She said, turning to Midori.

"What?" Midori asked

"I think he knows we tried to set him free." Nami said, not even believeing her own words.

"Tell him that you'll be back and let's go back to your father's library." Nami did and Unagi swam off as she got out of the water.

---

Doesn't ring a bell, go to or and watch episode 4 of book 1


	12. Beach Day

They ran to her father's library and started to look for a scroll that might contain information about the dài shé. They thought that there had to be something, her father and all his fathers before him had been collecting these scroll, making her library a vast sea of information from all the nations. Just as they were about to give up hope, Nami found a scroll with a serpent engraving on the spool. They opened the scroll and found detailed illustrations and notes on many serpents including the dài shé.

"Look at this," Midori said. "'The dài shé lives for hundreds of years and grows to be over 300 feet long'."

"We know that." Responded Nami.

"There's more, 'It is the smartest serpent on the planet. Known for it's incredible hearing and recognition of voices, and understanding of human speech."

"Oh… so that's how he knew we were there, and how he knew we tried to set him free, and how he knows were coming back, I hope."

"What are we waiting around for?" Midori asked, "Lets go!" They ran to the beach and Nami yelled

"Unagi!" again the little black head popped out of the water and swam up to the shore. Nami walked into the little splashes trying to pass off as waves and stroked Unagi's head. It was late enough that they could be sure nobody else was going to come to the beach, so Nami started to practice her waterbending. Midori was playing with Unagi when they heard someone call from the solid ground.

"Nami!" her father yelled, trying to get her attention. She dropped the water she was bending, hoping that her father hadn't seen her. "Dinner is ready," he continued as her walked down the sand to where they stood. "Is Midori joining us?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He knew that if Nami wasn't eating dinner at Midori's house, Midori was eating dinner with them. They spent so much time together; they were practically sisters.

After dinner, Midori went home and Nami went to bed. It was Saturday and she and Midori had plans, so she wanted to get up early the next day.

She woke up at sunrise and went to go see Unagi at the beach. Unagi swam up to her as she started to bend the water around her. Mostly playing with the waves, but also trying to get the water whip.

"Hey," a familiar voice said approaching Nami. She dropped her water, turned around and said.

"Don't surprise me like that, Midori. I was afraid someone had seen me waterbending."

"When are you going to tell people, it can't be a secret forever."

"I know," Nami sat in the water and Unagi curled up on her lap. "I want to tell my mom when she gets back from her trip in a couple of days."

"That's great, but what about your dad?"

"I'm gonna tell him, just, after I figure things out. That's why I want to talk to my mom, she would know more about it than him."

"I think you're under estimating your dad."

"Maybe I am." Midori dropped the subject, she knew it was hard for Nami to be the only waterbender in their village. They spent the rest of the day on the beach, completely forgetting that they were going to do more research on waterbending in her father's library.

The next day, thy went back to school only to see that Botan was happier than ever now that the foreign bending classes were over. He was back to going around challenging people to fight him. Only now, when he made fun of Nami for not being a bender, she didn't really care. Though he didn't know it, she was a bender.

---

Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Bending Battle

That Tuesday, Nami's mother came home from her trip. Nami was so happy to see her. It wasn't until after dinner, when Midori had gone home, that Nami asked if she could talk to her mother in private. She and her mother had always been very close, so it was no surprise to her mother that she wanted to tell her what had be happening while she was away. They sat by the koi pond when Nami's mother, realizing that something was troubling her, said

"What's wrong?"

"I found something out about myself a little while ago."

"Well that's good." Nami smiled. She didn't know why, but she did.

"I found out why I am in a school for benders, but still can't earthbend." Her mom looked over at her with curiosity. "Mom, I'm a waterbender."

"That's amazing." Her mom said.

"I don't know how or why, though"

"You know all those stories I tell you about your great-grandmother?"

"Yeah."

"Though she wasn't a waterbender, there was waterbending in her bloodline, which has been passed on for generations down to you, I guess."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Have you told your father?"

"Not yet."

"Do you want to, or should I?"

"I'll do it." Her mother smiled proudly as Nami stood up. She stood too and they both walked into the house together.

Nami told her father that she was a waterbender and explained to him why they were looking for those scrolls the other week.

"I knew you would tell me sometime soon."

"You knew?!"

"You made it too easy." He joked. Nami, her mother, and her father all laughed.

At lunch the next day, Nami told Midori that she told her parents and that her father had already figured it out.

"I was starting to think that he would have to be pretty stupid not to know." Midori joked. They laughed and sat down to eat. Botan, being happy to be back in power, got all of his idiot friends to join him in making fun of Nami for not being a bender. At first she didn't mind, but then it just started to get annoying. It was obvious he was just looking for easy prey to make sure everybody knew he was on top again.

"Leave her alone" Midori said, as she had been saying to them for last thirty minutes. Nami had even told her to just give up; nothing they said was going to make them go away. They finally gave up right before English class started. After English, they had bending class, where Botan got right back to challenging people to fight him. He finally got to Nami and said, as he always said,

"Hey Nami, want to have a bending bat- oops, I forgot, you're to weak to bend." Finally Nami got mad.

"You want a battle, well you've found one!" She said angrily.

They went outside to the arena to battle, the teacher as the referee. Everyone but Midori was confused at why someone who had never earthbent would accept someones challenge to a bending battle. Midori just smilied.

They faced eachother, and when Botan sent the first rock flying, Nami avoided it by stepping to her left. They moved in a circular motion of her dodging and him throwing more rocks until she could tell that he was starting to get tired. He was breathing heavily and was taking longer to send rocks flying. It was then that she avoided one last rock, spun around and pulled water out of the air. Her whole class gasped in amazement as she stood with a circle of water around her. She used the water to grab his leg and knock him over, then splashed in on him and turned it to ice, leaving him stuck to the floor. The class cheered and Botan cursed under his breath.

"Fucking Waterbending Bitch." He was mostly just mad that he had been beaten. Her teacher approached her and declared her the winner, then told her it was time to unfreeze Botan. The entire class laughed as he stormed off with his friends closely following.

---

Please Review! I like it when people review...


End file.
